


O Resgate

by nywphadora



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Platonic Romance, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Johanna Mason era inatingível.Tributo 7, vencedora dos Hunger Games, e sobrevivente do Quarter Quell. No entanto, ela não estava de todo salva. Tinha sido capturada pelo Capitol, quando a arena explodiu, junto com Peeta.As torturas eram terríveis, mas ela nunca abriu a boca. Ela via o sofrimento de Peeta e Annie, sabendo que estavam passando pior do que ela, já que eles tinham alguém que se preocupava com eles, alguém lhes esperando.Eles eram atingíveis.Mas, quando o Distrito 13 organiza uma missão de resgate, Johanna conhece a um soldado que está tão ocupado sofrendo por outra garota, que não percebe que ela está ali, para ele.Seja como amiga, ou algo mais.
Relationships: Gale Hawthorne & Johanna Mason, Gale Hawthorne/Johanna Mason





	O Resgate

Uma lembrança distante, de quando chegou ali, lhe dizia que o corredor, do lado de fora, não tinha iluminação. Nem uma luz para iluminar as suas faces e, mesmo que o fizesse, o vidro da cela era unilateral, só podendo se ver do lado de fora.

As memórias borradas, como em um filme, lutando para não serem apagadas por todas as torturas que estivera sofrendo naqueles meses. Tinha perdido a conta dos dias, e sentia que sua mão não era mais capaz de sustentar a pequena pedra, que ela riscava na parede, para contar os dias.

A faca ensanguentada.

O braço aberto de Katniss.

O olhar traído.

A arena explodindo.

E, quando se deu conta, ela estava acordando em um aerodeslizador. Suas feridas de batalha sendo curadas, e uma muda limpa de roupa ao lado, para ela trocar-se mais tarde. Olhando ao lado, Peeta e Enobaria estavam na mesma situação.

— Ela acordou — uma voz masculina disse.

Quando ela virou-se, abrindo a boca, sentiu uma picada no braço. Olhando para baixo, viu o fim do líquido amarelo sendo injetado.

A porta de vidro foi deslizada ruidosamente, e o peacekeeper entrou rapidamente.

— Vamos! — ele disse, rispidamente, puxando-a pelo braço.

Pelo caminho do corredor, ela deixava-se ser levada. Parecia diferente. Olhou para o lado, tentando enxergar qualquer rosto conhecido, mas o peacekeeper arrastou-a com força, impedindo-a de prestar maior atenção.

Saindo do corredor, uma batida desesperada pegou a sua atenção.

— Annie! — gritou Johanna, debatendo-se.

A sua reação violenta pegou o homem desprevenido, fazendo-a conseguir se soltar. O vidro impedia que se ouvisse os gritos da garota, mas, de alguma forma, as batidas eram escutadas. A garota tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas Johanna não conseguiu descobrir, pois recebeu um tapa, que derrubou-a, fazendo-a ficar desorientada.

— Sem gracinhas! — o peacekeeper arrastou-a, raivoso.

Johanna tentou soltar-se, mas ele era forte demais. Olhando para trás, encontrou a Peeta, encolhido. Chegando à porta, o homem levantou-a, deixando uma marca, onde suas mãos apertaram com força.

— Preciso de ajuda aqui! — o peacekeeper gritou, fechando a porta do corredor.

Logo, outros dois foram na direção deles, segurando-a pelos braços.

— Essa daí dá trabalho! — um deles, sem capacete, debochou.

Johanna juntou a saliva e cuspiu na cara dele, sentindo um prazer mórbido em ver sua face avermelhada pelo ódio.

Aquelas sessões de tortura eram comuns. Apenas Peeta, algumas vezes, era livre delas, e isso sempre era um sinal para ela: sabia que ele apareceria em público. Isso fazia com que Snow tomasse cuidado, para que todos acreditassem que ele era bem cuidado.

Mas isso estava longe da verdade, e nem toda a maquiagem do Capitol estava conseguindo mais esconder isso.

— Por que não diz qual era o plano? — Snow perguntou, no primeiro dia.

Ela estava confusa. Em um momento, estava na arena, vendo como tudo desmoronava. E, de repente, estava sentada na cadeira, em frente ao presidente.

— Que plano? — ela perguntou, calmamente.

— Não se faça de desentendida! — apesar das palavras, o homem sorria — A arena explodiu, alguns de seus aliados fugiram... Você deve saber algo disso.

— Você estava vendo, sabia do nosso plano de acabar com Enobaria — ela respondeu.

— Mas esse plano não incluía uma flecha no céu artificial da arena — disse Snow, tomando um gole de seu chá.

— Katniss é imprevisível — Johanna deu de ombros.

— Não conseguimos rastreá-la. As gravações mostram o momento em que você pegou uma faca e apunhalou o antebraço da senhorita Everdeen — o presidente continuou dizendo, pousando a xícara no pires — Não creio que tenha feito isso em uma tentativa de homicídio. Você fez com a intenção de tirar-lhe o rastreador.

— Só segui ordens — ela disse.

— De quem? — perguntou Snow.

— Acho que não preciso responder a essa pergunta — ela sorriu, debochadamente.

— E eu acho que sabe muito mais do que deixa aparentar — o homem levantou-se — Soltaremos a sua língua.

Desde então, ele só fazia presença para Peeta, conversando com ele.

O garoto voltava diferente, gritando, e Johanna perguntava-se qual era o nível da tortura que lhe aplicavam. Ser o amante desafortunado do Distrito 12 não era algo bom naqueles tempos.

A tortura favorita dos peacekeepers, até então, estava sendo o choque.

Ela mal pisou na sala, e já foi empapada pela água congelante. Não precisava mais preocupar-se com os seus cabelos, eles já tinham sido raspados há muito tempo, mas isso tornava as coisas piores, de certa forma. Menos proteção corporal.

Tremendo de frio, ela encostou-se na parede. Sabia que ficaria ali até o momento em que sentasse naquela cadeira, mas não gostava de facilitar.

— Jo, fale logo a verdade — a voz de Peeta soou, de algum lado.

Ela começou a gargalhar, como forma de demonstrar a eles que não lhe afetavam.

A ironia da situação. Mesmo que soubesse de algo, jamais se atreveria a dizer, mesmo sabendo que eles estavam bem, àquela altura. E, mesmo se dissesse algo, até parece que Snow aceitaria bem a sua mudança de opinião.

Depois de horas naquela posição, decidiram que era hora de fazê-la ir até lá à força. As paredes começaram a encolher-se, e Johanna foi, inevitavelmente, empurrada para aquela cadeira. Assim que caiu sobre ela, sentiu como a dor já tão conhecida a saudava.

O rosto de Annie a aguardava, como todas as vezes em que ela saía por aquela porta. Geralmente, abaixava a cabeça, ao ver o peacekeeper, com medo de ser a próxima. Mas, daquela vez, ela batia no vidro com força, como se querendo que ele quebrasse. Mexia os lábios rapidamente, querendo transmitir uma mensagem.

Peeta.

Tortura.

Mudaram.

Ela foi empurrada pela porta aberta, antes de ser, novamente, saudada pelo seu reflexo.

Havia momentos em que queria que a morte a levasse de uma vez, mas era interessante ser um estorvo para alguém como Snow, que fez tantas pessoas sofrerem. Aproveitaria enquanto pudesse.

Apoiando sua cabeça no vidro, parou para refletir na mensagem que Annie tentou lhe passar.

O que mudou na tortura de Peeta?

Assim que respirou fundo, arregalou os olhos, levantando-se aos tropeços, e afastando-se da parede de vidro. Uma fumaça negra entrava por debaixo, indo em sua direção. Em poucos minutos, invadiu todo o espaço.

“Finalmente decidiram me matar” ela pensou, tentando prender a respiração o máximo que conseguia.

Começou a bater no vidro, pensando que, com sorte, conseguiria quebra-lo, embora os ferimentos de seus dedos a lembravam de que não era a primeira tentativa disso.

Aspirou sem querer um pouco da fumaça, já sentindo como sua visão era nublada. Empurrou a porta e, milagrosamente, ela abriu-se, para permitir que mais fumaça invadisse a sua visão.

Não apenas o corredor, como a porta aberta, estava sem luz.

Caminhando trôpega, ela viu como Annie já estava desmaiada, dentro de uma das celas. Ela encostou-se no vidro, tentando deslizá-lo.

— Annie, acorde! — a sua voz já encontrava-se em sussurros.

Tinha noção de que abrir a boca só permitiria que a fumaça entrasse mais rápido. Contudo, era uma oportunidade única para que pudessem fugir, embora aquela fumaça e falta de luz fossem fatores suspeitos.

Encostando a cabeça no peito da garota, viu que ela ainda respirava, e seu coração não dava sinais de que pararia. Isso foi o máximo que aguentou, antes de cair, ao lado dela. Resistindo, ela viu, com a visão borrada, como soldados entravam no corredor. Definitivamente, não eram peacekeepers.

Abrindo os olhos, ela estava em uma aerodeslizador, e desesperou-se.

A injeção.

A arena.

Sentando-se, ela tentou arrancar a máscara de ar, e todos os fios injetados nela.

— Ei! Ei! Ei! — um garoto parou-a — Calma! Está segura agora!

Outro garoto, preocupado, aproximou-se, e Johanna aproveitou para pegar um bisturi, jogando-se no chão.

— Quem são vocês? — ela apontou o pequeno objeto.

— Soldados do Distrito 13 — respondeu o garoto, calmo — Abaixe isso!

Johanna sentiu como seu braço reclamava, os fios ainda presos.

— Quando chegarmos, você poderá confirmar que o que dizemos é verdade — ele continuou.

— Eu te conheço de algum lugar — ela afirmou, olhando fixamente para o rosto dele.

— Gale, coloque-a de volta nessa maldita maca. Estamos chegando! — um homem disse, irritado, ele olhava fixamente para o painel de controle da aeronave.

Gale apenas levantou uma sobrancelha para Johanna, que soltou uma risada de escárnio.

— O “primo” da Katniss? — ela perguntou, sentando-se novamente na maca, o bisturi ainda seguro na mão.

— Cale a boca — ele retrucou.

Ela revirou os olhos, ainda com um sorriso no rosto, o seu olhar parou em Peeta, ainda desmaiado em cima da maca.

— Acho que já sei o motivo do mau humor — ela comentou, movimentando as pernas, como Annie faria, se estivesse acordada.

— Eu mandei que calasse a boca — disse Gale.

— É, exceto que ninguém manda em mim — ela ajeitou-se na maca — Snow não conseguiu o que queria com todas as suas torturas. Acha mesmo que vou dar bola para um soldado com complexo de triângulo amoroso?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, a aeronave começou a descer. Johanna, ignorando os fios ligados a ela, voltou a afastar-se da maca, olhando para a janela, vendo como a entrada para o solo abria-se.

Ela precisou admitir: era bem engenhoso.

— Foi fácil demais — um dos soldados comentou com Gale.

— É... — ele respondeu, curto e grosso.

Mal pousaram, e vários curandeiros aproximaram-se, entre eles uma garota loira que Johanna não demorou a reconhecer, embora nunca tivesse a conhecido pessoalmente.

Prim.

— Tá, acredito em vocês — ela disse, desnecessariamente.

Prim sorriu levemente, parecendo cansada. Ou a câmera enganava, ou a garota envelheceu anos em apenas alguns meses.

— Estou bem! — Gale discutia com outra curandeira loira.

— Gale, o seu ombro está ferido — argumentava a mulher, quase que maternalmente — Por favor!

— Eu posso ir a pé? — perguntou Johanna, voltando-se para Prim, que também observava a cena.

— Tem certeza de que... Consegue? — a loira perguntou, insegura.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Johanna estaria irritada, mas ela não tinha mais forças para isso, e nem vontade de estressar-se com alguém tão amável como a irmã de Katniss.

Uma pegou a meiguice que faltava da outra.

— Já passei por coisas piores — ela respondeu, por fim.

O olhar dos outros curandeiros mostrava a desaprovação pela mulher estar de pé. Com eles, Johanna não mediria a sua agressividade.

Caminhou por todo o corredor, até chegar à ala hospitalar do Distrito 13, onde foi obrigada a sentar-se em uma maca, carregando o soro, que estava com ela desde que acordou naquele aerodeslizador.

Passou alguns minutos, e as portas abriram-se, trazendo a Annie e Peeta, em cima das macas. Peeta já estava acordado, o que explicava a demora deles para trazerem-no, e ele mexia-se violentamente.

Seja qual fosse a mudança na tortura dele, Annie tentou alertá-la de que não era algo bom, e ela podia ver isso claramente. Só se perguntava qual era o motivo daquilo...

Assim que o olhar dos curandeiros desviou-se para o novo problema, Peeta, ela conseguiu uma brecha para dar uma escapada da ala hospitalar, embora os corredores do Distrito 13 fossem bem vigiados, e não houvesse nada de luz solar por ali. Ela sentia-se sufocada, o que mais queria era voltar para a superfície, ainda mais depois de todos aqueles meses, em que seu único caminho era para a sala de tortura.

Annie mostrava-se bem quieta e tímida, diante de todas aquelas pessoas estranhas, mas dava para se notar a sua ansiedade. Ela sabia que Finnick estava ali, e levantava o olhar, esperando pelo momento em que ele iria visitá-la.

Nem um dos curandeiros conseguiu contê-la, quando isso aconteceu. E Katniss foi ver a Peeta, mas, de longe, Johanna viu que as coisas não acabaram nada bem.

— Não é permitido caminhar pelos corredores a essa hora — uma voz masculina disse, atrás dela.

— Sério? — foi a única coisa que ela disse, sem importar-se.

— Eu lhe acompanho até a ala hospitalar — Gale insistiu.

— Já estou acompanhada — ela levantou o gancho que segurava o seu soro, sorrindo debochadamente.

Dava para notar como ele respirava fundo, tentando não irritar-se.

— Sabe o que eu acho? — perguntou Johanna, depois de um tempo, percebendo que ele não ia sair dali.

— Não tenho bola de cristal — ele disse, impaciente.

— Essa fuga foi muito fácil — ela continuou, ignorando a sua resposta — E Peeta voltou desse jeito... Nenhum de nós teve toda essa tortura e reação.

— Eu também achei — disse Gale, a contragosto — Talvez... Confiantes demais.

— Snow é paranoico — ela contradisse.

— Ou Beetee é muito bom — ele completou.

Johanna olhou para o corredor cinza e sem graça, desejando mais do que nunca o ar fresco. Na primeira oportunidade, daria um jeito de escapar por alguns minutos. Nem uma janela tinha por ali...

— Eu continuo pensando que tudo não passou de um plano do nosso querido presidente para ferrar com a líder da revolução — ela levantou-se — Não pode negar que isso vai destruí-la.

Ele não respondeu, indo atrás dela, enquanto seguia para o corredor, de volta pelo caminho da ala hospitalar.

Aquele lugar era uma perfeita prisão. Assim que recuperou-se, já estava com uma tatuagem em seu braço, e roupas cinzas, para combinar com o ambiente.

— É melhor não perder isto! — disse Gale, assustando-a.

Tinha sido pega no flagra, em sua tentativa de arrancar aquele cronograma de tarefas em seu antebraço. Esfregava com toda a força na pia, colocava sabonete e álcool, mas o máximo que tinha conseguido era uma vermelhidão na área, as letras mal começavam a se borrar.

— Não tinha que estar fazendo alguma patrulha por aí? — Johanna continuou esfregando o pulso no antebraço, segurando-se para não usar as unhas de uma vez.

— E você tinha que cumprir o seu horário — ele retrucou.

— Uma pessoa a menos não fará diferença — ela disse — Só se for nos preparativos do casamento.

Nas festas dadas pelo Capitol, ela tinha aproximado-se muito de Finnick, e estava feliz por ele conseguir alcançar, finalmente, a sua felicidade com Annie, por quem sempre foi apaixonado. E o fato de ter visto de perto todo o sofrimento dela ajudou muito para simpatizar mais ainda com o compromisso deles.

— Vai entediar-se — ele disse.

— Fazendo essas coisas chatas aqui, vou mesmo — ela retrucou.

— Se você se comportar... Talvez a Coin dê algo maior para você — ele tentou.

— O quê? Lavar a suíte presidencial dela? — Johanna não deu brecha.

— Tudo bem... Faça como quiser — ele revirou os olhos, afastando-se.

— “Faça como quiser” — ela repetiu, rindo — Como se eu precisasse de permissão...

Johanna virou-se, vendo-o sair.

— Ei! — ela chamou — O que você queria?

— Pediram para que eu viesse ver o motivo de sua demora — Gale respondeu.

— Sei... — ela murmurou, voltando o olhar para o seu antebraço.

— Talvez... — ele hesitou.

— Você está sobrando. Eu não digo que não tem chances com ela, mas... — Johanna disse, sem esperar que ele completasse a frase — Se você tivesse ido para a arena, passado por tudo o que Katniss passou, você teria todas as chances do mundo, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ela e Peeta nunca se falaram antes, mas criaram uma ligação. Só eles se entendem, só eles sabem o que passaram dentro daquele lugar... É muito diferente ver de sentir.

Sentindo uma pontada de dor no braço, ela voltou o seu olhar para ele, praguejando, ao ver a linha de sangue.

— Eu avisei — ele disse, antes de sair.

— Não! Você não avisou! — ela gritou, abrindo os armários, procurando por algo para tampar o sangramento.

Ver a Effie com aquele pano cinza na cabeça era um pouco deprimente, tudo pela vergonha de mostrar a verdadeira aparência. Já ela, preferia deixar o começo de seu cabelo à mostra. Nunca foi vaidosa, perder os cabelos não era algo tão mortífero para ela, e era uma prova para si mesma de que tinha sobrevivido a mais uma prova em sua vida.

Coisa que ninguém que ela já amou conseguiu.

— Pensando na vida?

Ela virou-se para a voz, vendo a Haymitch, com uma garrafa de bebida nas mãos.

— Pensei que isso não fosse permitido por aqui — Johanna deu um sorriso de lado.

— Sinta-se importante — ele ofereceu-lhe a garrafa.

Ela pegou-a e deu um longo gole.

— Álcool — ela sorriu, devolvendo-a.

— A melhor invenção — ele levantou a garrafa levemente, como se fazendo um brinde.

Johanna encostou-se na parede, ao lado dele, que bebia.

Não precisavam conversar, eles tinham um entendimento mútuo. Tinham enfrentado os jogos, e vencido. Além disso, não tinham mais ninguém com eles.

— Esconde! Esconde! — ela deu uma batida leve no ombro dele, ao ver Gale chegando.

Ele não demorou a arrumar um esconderijo digno.

— Reunião secreta? — Gale aproximou-se, desconfiado.

— Você não precisa odiar a todas as pessoas da nova vida da Katniss — disse Johanna, levemente motivada pelo álcool — Só para você saber, ela é uma ótima lutadora, mas só sobreviveu graças a ele.

Haymitch ergueu as sobrancelhas, vendo como ela se afastava.

— Eu não digo que sou muito bom nesses lances, mas... Acho que alguém está incomodada — ele deixou no ar, levantando-se.

— Disfarça melhor — Gale retrucou.

Haymitch deu de ombros, afastando-se. Gale abaixou-se, encaixando melhor a pedra na parede, não dando indícios do pequeno estoque que o mentor conseguiu manter. Ele negou com a cabeça, indo na direção contrária.

— Eu votaria sim.

Durante aqueles meses, aquela voz tinha se tornado muito frequente. Johanna não precisou sequer virar-se para saber que era Gale.

— Eu votei sim — ela respondeu, apreciando a visão do céu aberto.

Virando-se, ela levou uma surpresa, vendo-o segurar uma mala.

— Onde vai? — perguntou, estranhada.

— Distrito 2 — Gale respondeu, olhando ao redor — Serei mais útil por lá.

— Não deixe que Katniss... — ela começou.

— Eu perdi, mas isso não deixa de doer — ele retrucou — Se eu me afastar, as coisas ficarão melhores.

Johanna deu de ombros, cruzando os braços.

— Se você acha isso... Quem sou eu para te impedir? — ela disse.

Ele também deu ombros, pegando a mala, que estava solta no chão. Quando ele ergueu-se novamente, ela abraçou-o.

— Quando voltar, me avise — sussurrou, antes de deixa-lo ir.

Johanna viu como ele se afastava, antes de voltar seu olhar para a paisagem à sua frente.

— Você o deixou ir — Haymitch sentou-se no muro, que separava-os do ambiente, oferecendo-lhe uma garrafa de bebida.

Como da última vez, ela aceitou, dando um bom gole.

— E daí? — perguntou, girando a tampa entre seus dedos.

— Que você sente algo por ele — ele retrucou.

— Eu não vou ser prêmio de consolação de ninguém — ela disse, dando o seu clássico sorriso debochado — Se ele voltar, esquecendo-se da Katniss...

Haymitch concordou, entendendo a reação dela.

— Além do mais, há cicatrizes ainda não curadas — ela completou.

— E que melhor jeito de esquecer-se delas do que bebendo? — brincou Haymitch.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos, aceitando mais um gole da garrafa.


End file.
